Deuce!
by Xteru
Summary: Sora is a tennis lover and goes to a school for the sport. He promises himself he won't fall in love with anyone 'cause it might interfear with his dream. But what happens when love is inevitable?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Xteru here. This is my first Fanfic on FanFiction, so don't flame me to harsh! begs Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think. o

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…although, I wish I did.

Summary: Sora is attending a new school. He just entered High School. He meets his roommate and everything goes upside down. (Riku/Sora)

**Deuce! Chapter 1: A New School**

Sora sighed while looking over the flyer for the umpteenth time. He was sitting in his brother's car anticipating his new school.

He was going to be attending the, Pro Tennis Academy for Boys and Girls. (A/N: I know. It's a long name.) He loved tennis so he decided to go to the best school for it. "Are we there yet, Leon?" asked Sora anxiously.

"Calm down. We'll be there any minute now." Sora grinned and bobbed back and forth in his seat. He had a feeling things were going to be exciting at his new school.

The school was large. The inside was like a mansion. It had chandeliers on the ceiling going down the hall in a row. The walls were painted light beige with graduate's pictures on the walls. Overall, the school was beautiful.

Sora came across a young man with spiky-blonde hair and deep blue eyes. To put it metaphorically, it was like staring into two deep blue oceans. "Need some help?" asked the blonde.

"Um…yeah. Could you tell me how to get to the boys dorms?" asked Sora.

"Sure." Sora handed him the paper with the dorm number on it. "Let's see…head down that hallway and walk up the stairs. Cross the bridge and you'll be in the dorms. If you need anymore help, ask Tidus. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. You can't miss him." Sora thanked him and headed in the direction the spiky-haired blonde told him.

When he reached the boys dormitory he looked for a blonde, blue eyed boy. He saw someone who fit the description and walked up to him. "Are you Tidus?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, why? Need help?" asked Tidus.

"Yes, um, a spiky-headed blonde said you could help me. I need to find my dorm."

"Oh! You must mean Cloud! Sure, I'll help you." Tidus looked over the paper and told Sora to follow him.

A few minutes later, they reached room 240. "Thanks." said Sora.

"Anytime." said Tidus. He left and Sora went into his dorm. 'No one's here yet…' thought Sora. He dropped his huge duffle bag on the bed he claimed. 'Whose this Riku Lecross?' thought Sora looking at the paper with the information of the dorm on it. He lied on his bed and sighed. He put a hand through his hair, his spikes jumping back into place.

He decided he'd take a bath and then rest; read a book or something. He went to the bathroom, stripped and went into the shower.

The water felt oddly calming. He sighed as the hot water landed on his bare skin. He stood there thinking about the school, tennis, Cloud, Tidus and his new roommate. He wondered about what he looked like, his personality, was he good at tennis? 'Well obviously,' thought Sora, 'if you're not why would you be here?'

He lathered up the soap and started to wash himself. 'This school's going to be fun.'

Well, thats it for now. Tell me what you think, and again, don't flame me too harsh. Alright, laterz!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, peoples! I'm back! Thank you for the reviews and all the people who read the story but didn't review, I thank you as well. The last chapter was a bit short, so this chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…although, I wish I did.

**Deuce! Chapter 2: Enter Sora's Roommate**

Sora stepped out of the shower yawning. He was sleepy after have been driven so long. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

He didn't notice the other boy in the room, unpacking his things, until he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned around and blushed slightly. "I didn't see you." said Sora sheepishly. The boy chuckled slightly.

Sora was acutely aware that the boy was staring at him. Sora looked over the boy. He had silver, was quite muscular and had aqua-blue eyes. 'He's cute…' thought Sora blushing a bit deeper. Sora inhaled sharply and went to his duffle bag. "You're Riku, aren't you?" asked Sora taking out a shirt.

"Yeah, you're Sora, right? Do you have a lot unpack?" asked Riku. Sora nodded and put on his shirt. He was already wearing shorts.

Sora couldn't help look at the silver-haired boy. Riku noticed him starring and smiled. "Need some help? I'm almost done, anyway." offered Riku. Sora thanked him and Riku putting things in the dresser. "After this do you want play a game with me?" asked Riku.

"Sure."

Later that day, Riku and Sora made their way to the tennis courts. Riku chose a clay tennis court. He said he liked flat surfaces.

It was Riku's serve and he explained the rules. "These are the rules," started Riku, "There's only going to be one set. The first one to make it up to six wins."

"'Kay." agreed Sora.

Riku served to Sora and he hit it back. This continued for awhile until Riku wanted to make things interesting. "Sora, you alright? You look like you might collapse!" shouted Riku.

"I'm okay! It's just the heat!" Sora shouted back.

"Let's make this interesting…" Riku eyes narrowed. Sora suddenly got a lump in his throat. He knew and hated that look. His friend backed home used to the same when they were plotting something…. "Interesting…how?"

"A bet. If you win…what do you want?" asked Riku with a mischievous smile. Sora thought for a moment. "Um…I don't know… Ah! I want to use the shower first for every for every morning this week." stated Sora triumphantly.

"Alright…fine. But if I win…I get to kiss you." said Riku in a low, seductive tone.

"What!" exclaimed Sora.

"What's the matter? It's only a kiss." said Riku with a shrug.

"Yeah, my first kiss!" Riku looked at him in amazement.

"You've never kissed anyone?" asked skeptically. Sora shook his head. "Well, unless you count my mom, no." Riku looked at Sora a confused look on his face. How could someone **that **cute not kissed yet? It didn't make sense. Riku knew he couldn't compare Sora to himself. From the age of seven he was getting kissed by girls he barely knew. One time he was held against his will at his old school and he couldn't leave until he kissed this fat ugly girl. It was the worst thing he ever had to do in his life. "Sora…it's impossible." stammered Riku.

"Yeah…well, I hear that a lot." said Sora grinning, "My friend, Kairi, told me the same thing!" 'Kairi…' thought Riku, 'Could it be?' Sora shook his head. "I won't do it." said Sora defiantly. Riku noticed a little pout. He smiled gently thinking this kid couldn't get any cuter. "What're you smiling about?" asked Sora, his pout deepening.

"Just thinking how cute you are." replied Riku.

"I don't need to hear that from a guy." scoffed Sora. 'Even though…I thought the same thing about him…' thought Sora. He blushed slightly, but quickly caught himself and looked at Riku. "Fine, I don't care anymore. I'll take the bet."

"Alright." said Riku calmly.

It was Riku's serve. He threw the tennis ball in the air and smacked it hard with his racquet. It was 4-3 for Riku. Sora was good, but, Riku was better. He was pretty confident that he would get that kiss. The ball rallied back and forth until Riku got fed up and smacked the ball down hard landing it outside the baseline. Sora grinned as he won another set.

It was Sora's serve. He hit it to Riku and Riku smashed it back hitting an unprepared Sora in his face. Sora fell to the floor with a yelp. He held his nose tenderly. "Owwwww…Riku! What the hell is your problem!" whined loudly.

"S-sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" panicked Riku. Sora immediately jerked his head upwards. "R-Riku…I think…my nose is bleeding." stated Sora.

"Shit! Sora c'mon! Let's go back to our dorm." Riku took Sora's hand and pulled him up. He took him off the court and they headed for their room.

Sora was sitting on the counter in the bathroom, applying tissue paper to his nose. He whimpered gently. " I'm really sorry, Sora." said Riku remorsefully.

"Don't worry," said Sora smiling, "It was an accident. It's not your fault."

"Thanks, Sora."

"No problem." Riku went into his bag and got out a rag. He poured cold water on it and applied it to Sora's nose gently. "Your nose is starting to swell up. This should make the swelling go down." Riku dabbed the cold cloth on Sora's nose. "Thank you…" said Sora, blushing slightly.

He was sweet. Sora liked him, although, it would have to stay that way. He didn't want to fall for someone now; it would distract him from his dream. He couldn't allow that. He and Riku could only be friends; that's it. Sora frowned deeply. "What's wrong?" asked Riku with concern.

"It's nothing." stated Sora flatly.

Later that night, Sora lying in his bed reading. Riku was on his laptop looking for songs to put on his MP3 player. "Find anything?" asked Sora.

"Yeah! Wanna hear?" asked Riku. Sora shook his head. "I don't think what I listen to could qualify as "in your taste" of music."

"What do you listen to?"

"Well…J-Pop, House, some rap, R&B…"

"Interesting…"

"What?"

"I listen to J-Pop too, once and awhile."

"Really? Who do you listen to?"

"Mostly Koda Kumi; 1000 Words is my favorite. Actually…I should have it somewhere in here…" Riku typed away on his laptop looking for the song. Sora came to sit next to him. "Find it?" asked Sora.

"Not yet…" Riku said, still looking for the song, "Found it!"

He double-clicked and the song started playing. Sora smiled gently. When the words started, he started to sing. Riku looked at him for a moment. He sang quietly but loudly enough for both of them to hear. Riku closed his eyes and listened. It like it was a duet. Sora sang with the woman, singing the like it referred to him himself.

The song ended and looked at Riku with the same smile when he started singing. "It sounded good." complemented Riku.

"Thanks." said Sora timidly, with a slight blush.

Well that's another chapter in Deuce! And don't worry, a lot more is going to be going on. Like Sora's stalker, Orangefest, Track & Field Day, Talent Show, School plays (yes, more than one), etc. Also will Sora except his feelings and stop hiding behind a sorry excuse? Find out later in Deuce! Ja ne!


End file.
